Reality's Tricks
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Chapter 3 up! AU Kagome is in gym when she is hit in the head by a volleyball and wakes up in another world. Oh... damn... This wasn't on her 'To Do List' for the day... InuKag with side couples, MirSan and SessKagu
1. The Flowers By Your Bed Are Wiliting

_(A/N: AAAAAAARG! Stupid… title… can't… come up with… a… good…one… AAAAAAAAAAAAARG! –twitch- Anywho, no, I'm not dead… Undead, maybe, but… . . And if any of you wonderful wonderful reviewers, erm… _know_ me from any of my other stories… please… don't hurt me… (They're on hiatus due to my ever wonderful writer's block! Yay… Note the unenthusiastic face and blatant sarcasm…)_

_P.S. By the way, in this FanFiction, Kagome's eyes are blue. Why do I suddenly change from my normal brown to blue? Because _Kikyo_'s eyes are brown, and I need something to be changed! … It'll all make sense later, I promise… Now, on with the story!!!_

_P.P.S. Oh, and this is my first InuYasha AU, so if it sucks… I'm sorry… -sobs quietly in corner-_

_**Disclaimer: **__I, in no way shape, or form, own InuYasha (really owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei), nor do I own 'Dance While the Sky Crashes Down', written and sung by Jason Webley! Wish I did, but I don't… -sniffle- But the idea for the story is _mine_! No stealy! –twitch- Sorry… What happens to Kagome in the Prolog almost happened to me… twice… But, either luckily or sadly, didn't. –sigh-_

**Prolog**

**The Flowers by Your Bed are Wilting**

_Alternate Title: Hit over the Head with a Frying Pan (er… Volleyball)_

_Twang_

Kagome flinched, lifting a hand to wipe the sweat from her eyes. Her chest constricted as she prepared for another attack.

_Twang_

"Higurashi-san," Hojo called from next to her, glancing worriedly at his friend and comrade in battle. "You should sit down! This isn't all _that_ important!"

_Twang_

"Yes, it _is_, Hojo-kun!" Kagome shot back. "This is WAR!"

_Twang_

The birdie landed out of the reach of Eri and Kagome leapt for joy! She laughed happily, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes and winked at them. "Heh! We win!"

Yuka and Eri sighed, Eri rolling her head on her neck and Yuka rubbing the tension out of her back. "Mou, Kagome-chan! You're killing us!"

She just laughed. "Of course I am! Its _war_!"

Ayumi danced out onto the Badminton court, her smile lighting up her face as usual. "Oooooh, Kagome-chan! You guys were _amazing_!!!"

Kagome laughed, embarrassed, and scratched her cheek; a nervous habit she had accidentally developed. "Etto… Arigato, Ayumi-chan!"

Hojo tapped her gently against the back of her head, his mouth turned upwards in his forever-pleasant smile. "Higurashi-san, why don't you-"

Suddenly, everything was turned into chaos.

A scream made Kagome jump and she suddenly remembered the other class over the bleachers that rose to protect the student playing badminton. The other class that were playing kick ball with hard volleyballs.

One, of which, was headed straight for her.

With a cry of her own, Kagome began to raise her arms to shield her head from it, her face turning away and her eyes scrunched close. She felt her chest seize up, constricting her lungs in panic as the world moved in slow mo. The ball came closer and closer and, for the second before impact, Kagome knew that her hands wouldn't be able to shield her face.

The ball slammed into her temple, sending Kagome flying. Her head slammed against the ground as she slowly skidded to a stop. Tears of pain pricked the edges of her eyes and Kagome groaned, clenching and unclenching her hand, blue eyes blinking open to stare hazily at the ceiling of the gym before her vision dimmed, like the lights being turned low. Faces crowded her vision and she groaned again. '_Is this it, then?_' she wondered as her limbs slowly grew numb. '_Naw… It _can't_ be! … I'd be more scared, right? Ok, don't conk out don't conk out don't conk… Ah hell,_' she thought as she 'conked out'.

_(A/N: Short prolog, I know (I mean, two chapters is really small, even for _me_!), demo, I _promise_ the other chapters will be longer than this!)_

**Next chapter: **What's this? Kagome is in a strange strange world…. TASKETE!!!! Hm… Must…. not… pet… the…. FUZZYNESS!!!!!

Look forward to: **The Sun is Setting in the West**


	2. The Sun is Setting in the West

**The Sun is Setting in the West**

It hurt. Really hurt.

Kagome swallowed, her throat closing up and chocking her, making her struggle to pull the spit down. Her limbs shook as she pushed herself up, her back arching as she looked down at the ground, her brows knit it pain and confusion. '_But… I thought I landed on my-_' A groan escaped her lips as she flopped forward, dust floating around her body on the dry ground.

How long she stayed there, Kagome didn't know. Her eyes stared unseeingly forward, watching the trees sway in the wind, the grass move together, then apart. Was there supposed to be trees and grass in her gym? Kagome blinked her hair away from her eyes as the breeze pushed it to frame her face. Her limbs twitched as she attempted to move them until she finally gave up and let the darkness surround her.

* * *

The first thing Kagome was positive of was the crackling of a fire pit next to her. Her eyes slid open and she stared up at a thatched roof, her breathing suddenly something so very conscious to her, her heartbeat loud in her own ears. 

Kagome let her head fall to the side as she caught the figure of whoever was tending to her.

For some reason, nobody was in the hut. '_That was anti-climatic,_' Kagome thought bitterly as she sat up, cupping her head as her hair fell about her shoulder.

Wait.

The last thing she remembered was that she had been in gym, and she always put her hair up during gym…

She looked down and blushed. No, she wasn't naked, but dressed in a red hakama and white gi. Somebody would've had to have re-dressed her.

"Perverts," she muttered, struggling to her feet and stumbling to the door. She slammed against it, hardly able to stay standing. Blue eyes sought out some sort of friend, somebody she'd know.

Nobody was outside. But why? _Somebody_ must've put her in these clothes. _Somebody_ must've made the fire. And _somebody_ was going to die when she got her hands on them…

"He-hello?" She called. Nobody. Biting her lip, Kagome limped outside, her knees barely staying locked in place.

Lights glittered off in the distance and Kagome bit back a small sob of relief. She was slowly growing hysterical with fear. She didn't know _where_ she was, _whose_ house she had just left, and_what_ was going on!

The small cry of a child ripped Kagome from her thoughts as she stumbled towards the city. She jerked to the side, eyes flashing dangerously. The cry sounded painful.

The light of the hut she had just left spread enough to illuminate two teenage boys, obviously just thugs out for a bit of fun, only a year or two older than Kagome herself, kicking a young boy.

"Heh! Not so funny now, are you?" one of them asked, his back turned to Kagome. She flinched, keeping herself from making a noise as the boy kicked the one on the ground, who whimpered and curled in on himself.

"Oi!" Kagome shouted, stumbling forward. "Leave 'im alone!"

The boy turned to her and Kagome gasped, stumbling back slightly.

He wasn't human.

The teenager had a long, almost like a fat crocodile's, snout, pointy little teeth sticking out from the bottom and upper jaws. Beady little eyes focused on Kagome who took a step back, not liking the look he was casting her. A look that clearly stated, 'You're mine.'

The other snorted, crossing his arms, fixing red eyes on her. He had pointed ears and tanned skin, looking more human than the other. "Oh, and what do you plan to do about that?"

Kagome swallowed. Good question. What _did_ she plan to do about that? She was already really weak, didn't know how to fight, and was up against two who obviously _did_ know how to fight! Not the best odds.

"Just leave 'im alone, ok!?" Kagome shouted at them, clenching her fists at her sides, tears springing to her eyes. "He wasn't hurting anyone, was he?"

The human looking one snorted. "Whatever. Come, Manten. I think we might catch stupid from those two."

Manten laughed, tilting his head back and clapping his arms gleefully like a small child. "Oh, good one, Hiten-onii-sama! Good one!"

As they left, Kagome lurched forward, using her momentum to finally fall to her knees beside the young boy. He shivered and whimpered softly as she gently put a hand on his shoulder. Emerald eyes shot open and he gave a hoarse sob, struggling away, lifting his arms as if to protect himself from imagined blows Kagome would deal him.

Tears welled up in Kagome's already wet eyes as she reached forward some more, only to have the boy struggle back. His face was dirty, his own blue hakama almost black due to the dirt rubbed in, his fur vest wet and limp.

It should've surprised Kagome to find fox legs scrambling to get a hold of the earth so he could scoot farther away from her, or to find what was probably once a bushy red fox tail, now turned brown and just as limp and wet as the boy's vest. But it didn't.

She flashed him a small smile, tilting her head to the side. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise!"

"That-that's what they said to Otou-san and Okaa-san before… before…" Tears welled up in the kits eyes and he bit his lip, pointy little fangs pricking his flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh… oh kami," Kagome breathed. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened next.

Slowly, she opened her arms, inviting the poor kit for a hug. Whether it was because she seemed to radiate acceptance and warmth and what his mother felt like, or because he just _needed_ somebody to comfort him, the boy shot forward, grasping her gi, pressing his face against her chest as her arms encircled him, holding him close, letting him cry.

They sat there for a long time. By the time they boy's sobs settled down, Kagome's legs were numb. She struggled to her feet, looking sadly down at the boy. "What's you're name," she whispered to him.

"Shippo…" he murmured, half asleep already.

"Shippo… You don't need to worry. I won't let anything happen to you; I promise," she whispered, stumbling back inside the hut.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to a screech. Leaping up, her legs shaking from sleep and weariness, she looked around wildly, her eyes stretched in surprise and fear.

The boy she had saved the night before, Shippo, was sitting up in bed, looking around fearfully. His emerald eyes landed on Kagome, the pupils contracted until they were just two pinpricks, almost lost in the sea of green.

Kagome scrambled up, stumbling her way to the small frightened kit who cringed away from her. She froze, her face falling. It hurt a little to have somebody so small and so helpless cringe from you.

"Ano… Shi-Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked softly.

"How do you know my name, witch?" the boy spat, glaring fearfully at her.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she looked down, trying to hide the hurt that had caused her. "I asked you last night; you were half unconscious so you'd probably not remember it…"

"Last… night?" Shippo echoed, looking surprised and thoughtful. Suddenly, he jumped up. "'Kaa-san! 'Tou-san! I need to-" He froze, his eyes widening, then his face crumbling in sadness. "They… they're…they're… _DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAD_!!!!!!!!" he screeched, throwing himself back onto the futon.

Kagome knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back as he sobbed in the pillow. What was she supposed to say or do? 'Don't worry! Everything will be ok' was cheesy, and a lie. 'You can cry on my shoulder' was obvious, and hugging him was next to impossible, seeing as he was clutching the sheets so tightly.

Slowly, she made soft "Sssssh"ing sounds until Shippo's sobs softened to small sniffles. Kagome rubbed small circles on his back, tears stubbornly staying in her eyes, making them shiny and glossy.

Shippo turned, blinking up at her. He stood up and tottered over to her, stumbling and landing on Kagome's lap, nuzzling his face into her stomach. "Arigato," he whispered, his shoulders shaking with soft, suppressed sobs. "Arigato."

Something inside Kagome broke as she enveloped Shippo with her arms, holding him tightly to her stomach. "Do ishimashite, Shippo-chan. I'm here…"

"You're… You're not leaving me, are you?" Shippo hiccupped and Kagome's arms tightened slightly.

"Iie… No, I'm not."

**Next Chapter:** A festival is here! Shippo gets cleaned up, as does Kagome, and they go out into the city to check things out! So… Shippo, why- HEY! WTF!? What are the guards doing with the knives? Pointy knifes! That burn with the fires of a thousand evils!!! (Cooool!) … And why the hell are the pointed at Kagome…?

Look forward to: **A Fog is Covering Your Eyes**


	3. A Fog is Covering Your Eyes

**Chapter Two  
A Fog is Covering Your Eyes**

"Kagome," Shippo asked meekly, holding her hand like his lifeline as they made their way down the city street. "After you get something to eat, can we go to the festival? It should be soon…"

Kagome smiled warmly down at Shippo as she hefted him up onto her shoulders. "Sure, Shippo-chan!" she said, her smile widening slightly as he grinned and looked around, his meekness and shyness disappearing in an instant.

The little kit had attached himself to Kagome like an extremely adorable, furry tailed leech. Truth be told, Kagome didn't really mind. He could help her here, and she could act like a surrogate mother for as long as he needed, or as long as she stayed there.

Looking around, Kagome sighed. The crowd pushed her back and forth as she clutched her few hundred yen in her pocket. She didn't have much and she didn't really even know if the people in this place accepted yen or something, but still…

Suddenly, somebody bumped into her, making Kagome stumble into a man. A really big… _big_, muscular… angry looking man…

Ah crap…

Whirling around, the man eyed her angrily, eyes narrowing dangerously as he surveyed her and the small boy quivering slightly on her shoulder. "Bitch…" he growled, reaching for her.

With a small cry, Kagome stumbled back, turning and running as fast as her feet could take her towards the denser part of the crowd, the hulk-of-a-man thundering after her, screaming at her.

Gasping, Kagome pushed against the people around her to get away, mutterings apologizes and 'Excuse me's as she pushed her way through. Then, all of a sudden, she was running across open ground. Open until a horse clomped in front of her.

Screeching to a halt, Kagome stumbled back, her eyes wide with fear. The horse was… it had… What. The. Hell?

Fire danced around the horse's hooves and mane as it whirled around on her, smoke snorting out of its nostrils as ruby eyes glared down at her.

Kagome choked back a sob as she scrambled even farther back, a hand grabbing her wrist and lifting her up into the air.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Shippo yelled, leaping onto the man's hand and biting hard. The man yelled and shook his arm, shaking Kagome and Shippo at the same time.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!" a voice boomed. The man let Kagome go and she landed painfully on her rump.

Looking up, Kagome realized her blunder. She had stepped out into a parade… Obviously a very… fancy parade…

This day was just getting better and better…

Guards dressed in samurai footmen clothes surrounded her, their spears pointed straight at her, inclosing her in a circle she had no hope of escaping from. She could hear another guard grab Shippo. "Shippo-chan!" Kagome shouted, jumping up and taking a step towards him. The ends of spears rose up to meet her, keeping her back from helping the poor kit who was crying out her name loudly.

Two men stepped out of the ring of guards. One of them had clothes much finer than the other guards, his kimono made of silk. His only armor was his breastplate, the black shined to mirror the world around him, and a shoulder guard, spikes facing any opponent who would dare go against him. On his right shoulder rested a giant…

…

…

…

Kagome wasn't quite sure what the hell that thing was. It was fluffy, furry, white, and… boa…y.

White hair cascaded down his back and behind pointed ears. The man obviously had royal blood in him, with his perfectly angled chin and pointed nose, amber eyes and stripes along his cheeks, with a quarter moon resting on his forehead.

The other one wasn't quite so… show-offy. He was dressed in what looked like a scratchy, old, coarse worn red hakama and haori, silver hair just slightly shorter than the other's, but looked like it hadn't seen a brush a day in its life. His eyes… Gold swirled in his orbs, freezing Kagome where she stood, yet not making her shiver in fear. Two small dog ears twitched on top of his head, one trained on her, the other flicking in a thousand different directions, picking up a thousand different sounds.

The first, more royal looking one of the two spoke, forcing Kagome's attention of the younger one and onto his. "Miss… What are you doing disturbing the peace?"

She blinked, surprised. She had… disturbed the peace… Disturbed the peace? '_You gotta be kidding me…_' she thought, sighing and rubbing her temples. "I-"

"This man," the man said, cutting her off, "said that you stole his wallet."

"I did not! I just-"

"I, as your prince, demand that you give it back, scum!" the man said, his voice rising above hers.

For a moment, Kagome just stood there, gaping at him. Then, something snapped.

Taking two steps forward, Kagome raised her arm, read to slap the hell out of him. Five guards leapt forward, two holding her back, the other three holding their various weapons (two spears and one sword, for anybody who was interested) against her throat. "Fucking- I didn't_DO_ anything!? I don't even-"

Suddenly, a hand grasped her chin and turned her to face narrowed, angry golden eyes. Kagome blinked, her own blue eyes widening before she scowled and weakly tried to pull out of his grasp.

He didn't let her go.

"Hmmmm…" He turned her head one way, then another as he surveyed her. Finally, he let her face go and glare angrily down at her, his red clad arms crossing over his chest. "Kill her."

"NANI!?" Kagome shouted as the guards hauled her back, trying to force her to kneel in the middle of the road. Oh, _hell_ no! She was _not_ gonna go like this! Kicking and screaming, Kagome shouted, "The fuck you'd do that for!? Why am I gonna die? _WHY_!?"

The man pulled his hands out of his sleeves and clenched his hands by his side, his voice rising above Kagome's. "Why? _WHY_!? _KIKYO_, YOU'RE TRYING TO WIPE OUT AN ENTIRE _RACE_!!! WHY THE _HELL_ SHOULD WE SPARE YOUR LIFE!?"

Screaming, Kagome was pushed to her knees, a guard holding her arms behind her back. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed away from her eyes as she pulled forward, then back. "I'M NOT KIKYO!!!!!" she screamed desperately. "I'M NOT KIKYO!!!

The guard lifted his sword, looking at Sesshomaru for the final order. Shippo's own screams and cries for Kagome were drowned out as Kagome's blood rushed in her ears. So this really _was_ it, wasn't it? Still, Kagome wasn't so much afraid of death itself, but more the way she was going. Like a common criminal for a crime she had not committed! And what about Shippo? Yeah, sure she had only known him for what, 26 some hours? But he _needed_ somebody, and Kagome could never let somebody who needed anybody down!

What about her friends? Her family? Everybody else she had left behind when she had suddenly been hit in the head with a volleyball and appeared wherever the hell she was?

Regrets ran through her head as she saw Sesshomaru nod, turning away. She looked around, looking for any face that might help her. Blue eyes suddenly clashed with golden as Kagome found the younger one of the two staring at her, an uncertain hatred in his eyes. Closing her eyes, even as the guard pushed her forward, forcing her to lean and expose her neck, Kagome screamed, "I'M _KAGOME_!!!! KAW. GO._MEH_!!!!" The _whoosh _of the descending sword blocking everything out of her ears.

_(A/N: Soooo… What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please, tell me by pressing that little button down there that says 'Review'! Common! … Hey, why aren't you pressing it? Pffft… typical…_

_P.S. The reason I had Kagome pronounce her name Kaw-go-meh, is because_that_'s the way it supposed to be pronounced! I'm serious! Watch the anime in JAPANESE!!!! SOOOOOOOOO much better than the English dubbing… which I hate since they _purposefully_ mispronounce the names!!!! It. Pisses. Me. _OFF_!!!!! (Not to mention Kappai Yamaguchi, the voice for InuYasha, is so incredibly awesome, there's no way anybody can surpass him!!!) Hm… Go to Youtube and type in 'InuYasha Getting Caught', or type in 'InuYasha Osuwari' and press __InuYasha the idiotic dog Osuwari and baka__, or the one where the summery is 'A funny clip in__ InuYasha__. (Japanese)__... InuYasha__ sit', please? All of them are hilarious, and you see how the characters should sound! Arigato gozaimasu!!!! –bows deeply and leaves-_

**Next Chapter:** Will Kagome live? If she doesn't, lord knows she's gonna haunt InuYasha 'till he dies!!!! … and then she's just gonna haunt his ghost!!! Heheheh! But first, what's all this business with Kikyo? Is she _really_ trying to wipe out an entire race? But… how is this related with Kagome, and for that matter, with InuYasha?  
Look forward to: **Your Stocking Are Attracting Flies**


	4. Your Stockings are Attracting Flies

**Chapter Three**

**Your Stockings are Attracting Flies**

"STOP!!!"

The shout had the guards pulling up short, looking up in surprise as Kagome shivered, pulling her arms away from behind her to hold herself. This was taking life off of her years, it was… wait… wasn't it years off her life? Yeah, that was probably-

Her train of thoughts was forced to suddenly run into a cow and be interrupted as a hand grabbed her face, forcing her to look into angry amber eyes. Kagome flinched lightly, her own blue eyes narrowing angrily at him.

"Finally realize I haven't _done_ anything?" she spat angrily, tugging her chin away. The man growled ('_Did he just actually_growl_? What… the _hell') and tilted her head to the side. Suddenly his hand tugged at her chihaya (miko's haori), pulling it down below her shoulder.

Kagome screamed and stumbled back, eyeing him with large, frightened eyes. He looked… stunned. "You're not… her… even if you somehow changed your eyes, hair, became tanned and somehow changed your scent… you were never able to hide your scars…"

Her breathing was harsh as Kagome flinched back from his hand, curling a little in on herself. She didn't voice her curiosity about _what_ the _hell_ he was talking about, or why he had done that. All she knew were the stories she had seen her mother watching late at night about girls getting rapped in crowds, just because they were new. Stupid human-interest dateline-type shows…

A hand pulled Kagome to her feet and she sagged unwillingly against them, her knees having given out a moment before. Shivering, she pulled away, turning around as Shippo called her name.

As the little ball of russet crashed into her, Kagome heard the boy splutter indignantly. "Oi, you!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she kept her back to him. "Hey, oi. Oi! OI! I'm _talking_ to you here! I-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Kagome whirled around and slapped him across the cheek. Hard.

The boy stumbled back, his hand shooting to his cheek in surprise. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she glared angrily at him. "What the _hell_ is your problem!?" she spat angrily, giving him one of those disgusted looks that made him feel worse than dirt. "Only until I was _seconds_ away from death did you tell them to stop, you kept Shippo away from me and you… you…" She couldn't find anything else really big to accuse him of so she settled with a muttered, "Jerk."

Blinking, the boy stumbled back towards her as Kagome whirled away from him, her shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. "Hey… hey, listen, don't cry!" he said softly.

Kagome's cries became slightly louder…

His ears pressed against his head. "I'm an ass all the time; don't feel so bad that I was one to you!"

Her cries just notched up a bit…

"Ah, ah, ah…" Nothing he was saying was woooorkiiiing!!!

And here come the full-blown sobs…

"JUST STOP CRYING DAMNIT!!!!!!"

At his wits end, the boy had done the only thing he could think of: yell at her.

Kagome gave an impressive growl and scowled at him. "Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted, but quieted down, holding poor Shippo tighter until he was almost blue in the face.

The boy gently pried her fingers off of the kitsune and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. I'll take you to the castle. We've got a couple of things to talk about."

Blinking, Kagome stumbled after him, Shippo perched precariously on her shoulder. "Where-where are we going, again?"

"To the castle."

Sighing, Kagome jogged lightly so she wouldn't fall behind. The crowds parted willingly for them they made their way along, but it wasn't long until they were finally out of the woods, so to speak.

As the market place grew smaller and smaller behind her, Kagome swallowed nervously, her gaze sliding to the suddenly imposing looking Japanese style castle before her.

"Um… why am I being taken here again?" she asked meekly, disrupting the silence as little as possible.

"You're resemblance to Kikyo is just too… uncanny for it to be natural…" the boy muttered, suddenly glowering off into the distance.

"But… I don't even _know_ who this Kikyo person _is_!!!" Kagome protested, quickening her speed to catch up to the boy. "And for that matter, I don't know who you are either!"

"I'm InuYasha," he grunted, tugging her after him.

"InuYasha…" Kagome tested his name softly, finding suddenly that it suited him rather nicely. Dog. Demon. He had the dog ears so… "Are you a… yokai?"

"Half," InuYasha grunted again, never once looking at her.

"Ah, so-"

"Come on."

"Huh?" Kagome shot him a quizzical glace as InuYasha stopped, sending her a suddenly mischievous grin. She didn't like that look on his face one bit…

Bending down in front of her, InuYasha's grin widened slightly. "Get on. I can run faster with you on my back."

Swallowing, Kagome fisted a hand to her chest, uncertainty etched in every line of her body. "And you won't drop me or grope me or do anything like that, right?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "A, if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have dragged you from the market, now would I? And B, you have _nothing_ I'd like to grope! But yes, I promise."

Scowling, Kagome climbed onto his back, stiffening as he grabbed her legs to keep her on. "And-and you'll remember that promise, right?"

He nodded, standing up, his grin suddenly back in place. "Yeah, I promise! Now hold on tight!"

"Wha-" Kagome screamed as he took off, easily faster than any car she'd ever been in. Flinching against the wind, Kagome burrowed her head against InuYasha's shoulder. He, for his part, just sped up.

Jerk.

When Kagome finally got used to the speed and the wind and all of that good stuff, she looked down as grass shot out from underneath them, the castle, though so much bigger, no longer quite so imposing… It made her laugh.

An ear flicked in her direction as Kagome giggle, her hands tightening on InuYasha's shoulders as she grinned from ear to ear at the castle. "What are you so happy about?" he said behind him.

Kagome just shook her head; not even InuYasha could dampen her suddenly hysterical/happy mood now. "Mmm… Nothing really."

Snorting, InuYasha jumped up the castle wall, holding Kagome a little bit tighter as he landed.

She slid off, not gracefully in any way, shape, or form, and stumbled against him. InuYasha steadied her, and shook his head. "Well then, we'll have to wait for my stick-up-the-ass of a brother to appear so-"

"Ah, InuYasha-sama! You've returned!" called a voice. InuYasha scowled and crossed his arms, eyeing the newcomer wearily.

A monk walked up to InuYasha, his purple and black robes modest enough for any person. And yet this man had a certain… almost regal air to him. Not snotty and in your face regal like that Sesshomaru person, but neither wild and free regal, like InuYasha. More like calmed, collected, and when angered a force to be reckoned with regal; the type you'd expect from a strategist general or lord of legends.

With his shoulder-length black hair tied into a rat's tail ponytail at the base of his neck, his bangs falling just above his deep violet eyes, and his staff held firmly in one hand as he talked calmly with InuYasha, he was the perfect look of a monk. The only strange thing about him was his gloved and beaded hand which held the staff.

Finally, he noticed Kagome, who jumped slightly when he turned his eyes on her. "Ah, InuYasha. I see you have brought home a young maiden. And I have to say, you have done well…"

He eyed her suspiciously though, despite his flattering, if not slightly womanizing, words.

"I know what you're thinking, Bouzo," InuYasha growled. "But its not Kikyo… not even her scents the same, though I never really knew what Kikyo's scent really was with all that incense."

The monk's face broke out into a jovial smile as he turned fully towards Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's surprisingly dangerous growl. "Ah, M'lady! A thousand pardons upon you for the mistake! You are obviously so much more beautiful and kind than the woman I mistook your for." Gathering Kagome's hands in his (again ignoring InuYasha's dangerous growl, which had rose a pitch), he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kagome's fingertips. "Would somebody as beautiful and kind do the honor of bearing me a child?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stared, wide-eyed at him. Tugging her hands, attempting to free them, she scowled. "Did you just ask me to _sleep_ with you?"

"My lady, you make it sound so… low. However, if you _did _do me the honor…" He trailed off as something that felt suspiciously like a hand unceremoniously grabbed a rather personal part of her body.

And InuYasha then proceeded to unceremoniously beat the crap out of the monk, beating Kagome to the catch.

* * *

"And you're positive he was a _monk_?" Kagome gasped at him, glaring angrily at said monk's (she now knew his name to be Miroku) unmoving body (the occasional twitch excluded).

InuYasha snorted. "Miroku's family has always been like that; the bunch of lechers, all of 'em."

"They won't _all_ be hitting on me… will they?" Kagome asked, suddenly worried for her virginity.

InuYasha's face darkened lightly. "There isn't any way they can do that… unless you can somehow hit on the dead."

Kagome blinked, then paled, realizing what InuYasha was saying. Opening her mouth to apologize, she looked sadly at Miroku's body. "I'm-"

"Whatever," InuYasha muttered, grabbing Kagome's wrist and tugging her after him. "Sesshomaru should be back by now. My dad, at least, will want to talk to you."

"Um… should we leave him just… lying there?" Kagome asked uncertainly, glancing behind her.

"Yeah, it's fine," InuYasha grunted. "'snot like the servants aren't used to cleaning up _his_ blood."

Kagome fell silent, stumbling after InuYasha, suddenly worried if they'd have to clean up her blood. Something about what was about to happen didn't… bode well.

* * *

_FMQ's special learning corner!!!! YAY!!!: _Ok, for all of you English dubbed fans (how do you people STAND the awful non-Kappei-Yamaguchi voice of InuYasha!? GYA!!!!) and manga-reading-nerds (don't worry, I'm one as well… -sigh-), you guys probably don't know how to pronounce the names with this letter/symbol: ô Well, never fear, for FMQ is here!

Ok, so, when you see that little symbol, remember; Japanese is ANOTHER LANGUAGE! Do NOT think that they speak like we do! That symbol is meant to mean that you keep the O a second longer. Some people write it like: Tôi, toui, or tooi. They are all correct, but, if you can, do NOT write it like toi. Tôi means distant or far. Toi means questions, or rain gutter, the only difference being in the kanji before the 'I' sound. So, now names like Tôtôsai, Sesshômaru, and Shippô almost have new meanings! (Oh, and the reason I type Sesshômaru like Sesshomaru and Shippô like Shippo ((ect. ect.)) is because doing that little symbol is hell on a stick! Onegai, shimasen (sp?). –bows, head touching the ground-)

Oh, and speaking of meanings (even if we weren't), how many of you guys knew that Shippô means 'tail'? Yeppers and crackers it does! Hm… -looks back at the learning corners- Probably shouldn't have had all those cookies… ne? –sigh- -.-;

_A/N: Hello my wonderful wonderful fans! Yet another installment of this story! I hope you guys liked it and my little Learning Corner! --. Anywho, was it good, was it bad, what did you think either way? Just tell me by pressing that little button on the corner of the screen that says 'Review'. You know you want to._

**Next Chapter: **What's this? A little bit of InuYasha/Kagome fluff? Maybe they won't rip out each other's throats after all… maybe… a little… ok, a fleeting chance… -sigh- And you get to see Miroku! But what's next? Why does Kagome feel that something bad is about to happen? Something can't happen, right? Oh dear…

Look forward to: **Decay is Nibbling at the Boards on Which You Rest**


End file.
